Arc II: The Tragic Clown and The Crowned Samurai
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: second arc for the ex-clown and the ex-sword. allen is currently a fourth year student with his friends and partner- the seventh year student Kanda. everything goes as normal until the announcement of the headmaster, something that will change Allen's life and enter his past life into his current one.
1. Part II prologue: two years later

hello to everyone. this is the prologue for the new arc of ECES- the tragic clown and the crowned samurai. i hope you like the story and see you all soon again.

disclaimer: i do not own HP or DGM, so don't put any copyrights on my ass, capice?

* * *

><p><span>Prologue-two years later<span>

A fourteen years old boy sighed as he sat in his ran-down apartment. A golden barn circled around him, hooting sad calls, eyes swirling with guilt.

"It's not your fault, Neah," The boy curled in the corner, gray eyes warily scanning the area.

"_But I didn't try to stop him,_" The owl protested. The teen smiled and petted Neah. Suddenly, he started coughing and blood spat out from his mouth. He breathed raggedly and wiped the blood. "Damn, I really should stop fighting back. I can't even breathe." He twirled an ivory wand in his hands. "I wish I could use a spell on them. And then they would see I'm not one to mess with," he cackled.

Neah landed on the white head, folding his wings. "_You should ask Kanda for help, Allen. You can't continue like this. How long has it been? One year? Two years?_"

"Two," Allen answered, not really paying attention to the worried tone the owl held. "Don't worry, school starts in a week. I have my stuff and I would recover by then… no one should know."

"_You're killing yourself, dear nephew,_" The owl added before flipping his wings and going outside.

"Killing myself?" The white-haired teen snorted. "I am like that only because of that bastard." He looked out the window and smiled at the happily shining sun.

Yes… the world would soon look a lot brighter...


	2. Chapter I - return and prophecy

hello to everyone. this is the first chapter for the second arc of ECES- the tragic clown and the crowned samurai. i hope you like the story and see you all soon again.

this story is not beta'd so i have a lot of mistakes seeing my native language isn't english but Hebrew, the complete opposite of it.

disclaimer: i do not own HP or DGM, so don't put any copyrights on my ass, capice?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Return and Prophecy<p>

Allen sat in his usual cabinet with Dean, Eric, Beatrice and Kanda. But through the past two years they had gained a new comrade, the third year Gryffindor, Alice Tempest.

She was a pure blood with a flowing chocolate hair and bright green eyes. She befriended them when they had saved her from Peeves trying to lock her in the deserted bathroom with a rope. Allen scared him so much, that Peeves didn't dare getting near them anymore. The fourth year white head smiled as he leaned on the seventh year's shoulder. Kanda still towered over the group, and he made sure that they knew that, but he stopped calling Allen 'Beansprout' but 'Walker' now, much to the teen's chagrin.

"So how was your summer, Allen?" Dean, now a fine looking fourteen boy, had his arm around Beatrice. When he realized he won't ever get Allen, he gave up on him and slowly fell in love with Eric's blond twin and had found out she returned his feeling. At the end they became a couple, much to Eric's bemusement.

"It was fine." Allen smiled but Kanda noticed a cloud passing over his face for a second.

"I see," Dean noticed the cloud as well but knew better than to butt in but he shared a look with Beatrice before sighing and letting it go completely.

Eric sat next to Alice and fidgeted a bit, not knowing how to start a conversation with the pretty girl.

The train trip was a tad too tense for the usually lively group. Allen and Kanda talked to each other in hushed voices while the others talked to each other until the candy cart came and Allen's stomach grumbled, which made him blush and the others laugh.

After they had ate, the ice broke and they exchanged jokes and experiences while Beatrice fell asleep on Dean's shoulder and Alice poked her friend, trying to see what would wake her up this time.

This time it was Dean flicking the girl's forehead.

"We should change," Alice said excitedly as she and Beatrice pushed the men outside the cabinet to change. Allen and Kanda interlaced their fingers, blushing as the other duo teased them and asked them about what they did during the summer.

"I bet you they kissed," Eric smirked.

"Eww…" Dean mockingly covered his ears, "Too much information!"

"We don't kiss…" Allen muttered, flushing. "We are just friends."

"Che," Kanda said flushing as well.

Eric rolled his eyes and Dean giggled. "And my mother is a man."

"She is?" Allen asked with wide eyes.

"No!" Dean deadpanned. "I meant that we don't believe you. Now confess."

"But we are only friends!" Allen whined. He only got laughter in response.

"We are done." Alice and Beatrice exited the cabinet and let the flushed duo enter inside, giggling.

"You teased them again?" Beatrice asked dazedly.

"You have to admit that they are rather cute when they blush," Dean smirked and the blond girl nodded.

"When do you think they'll confess to each other?" Eric asked calmly from his place.

"When they'll realize its okay for two guys to like each other," Dean said.

"I don't blame them though," Alice said. "There are a lot of people who don't like boys' love. But it has been three years already, and this is Kanda's last year."

"I promise you that I'll make them confess at the end of the year," Dean huffed. Eric was about to say something when the door slammed open and two enraged teens emerged from inside.

"You can go inside," Allen growled, his black side coming out.

"What happened?" Beatrice asked.

"Che, Walker thought he was better than me in changing the clothes faster. So he cheated," Kanda glared at the white head.

Allen seethed. "I did **not** cheat, jerkanda! How can I even cheat in the first place?!"

"Okay, you guys," Eric sighed. "Dean and I will just go inside to change and you two will make amends and make up, okay?"

Two glares turned to him and he felt burning up with the rage in their eyes, "Shut up or I'll cut your clothes," They both said. Eric sweat dropped and rushed into the cabinet with Dean, shutting the door behind them. Alice and Beatrice whacked Allen and Kanda respectably upside down their heads, successfully shutting them off.

When Dean and Eric came out, they were glad to see a normal scene instead of the murderous one like beforehand.

"Hey, guys," Lavi greeted them with Lenalee walking beside him, smiling and holding his arm.

"Hi, Kanda. Hi, Allen," She embraced both teens simultaneously and gave them both a peck on their cheeks.

"Hi, Lenalee," Allen patted the fifth year Ravenclaw's back with a smile.

The Ravenclaw seventh year tried to hug Kanda only to get punched in the face and get a '**_Incarcerous_**' spell binding him to the wall.

Allen laughed and Lenalee rolled her eyes. The twins sighed and the last duo clapped and cheered him on.

"Lenalee~!" Lavi whined. "Help me~"

"You put yourself in this mess," She folded her arms but grinned at him. "Take it as a challenge for the new year."

"How could you betray me?!" He wailed, wriggling in his binds. "I thought you were my _friend~_!" The others went inside the cabinet with Lenalee and left behind the wailing red head restricted to the wall.

"So, I see you have a couple party," Lenalee smirked at the blushing group.

"We are **not** a couple," Kanda and Allen protested.

"And you're just blushing because?" They turned redder.

"Ah! We're here," Allen was glad for the distraction. He hurried to take his stuff and rush outside the cabinet.

"Shouldn't you go back to the perfects' cabinet?" Beatrice asked Lenalee as they organized their stuff as well.

She smiled. "Not really, Lavi and I finished our duties for now."

"It must be horrible be a perfect," Dean joked. "I mean, Kanda forfeited after a month."

"Che, I just didn't want to do all those stupid tasks," Kanda folded his arms and scoffed.

"True, I don't see why Dumbledore even asked Kanda to be one," Dean said mockingly.

Kanda glared at him and exited the cabinet.

"It's because he wanted to be able to protect Allen," Beatrice said in a blank voice, obviously fighting a small smile. "But Kanda learned he could protect him better by being by his side and **not** away from him."

"Oh…" Dean looked down, he always made wrong conclusions when it came to those two. That's why he knew he had to give up on the white haired teen for the bastard. He couldn't protect him and to put salt on his cuts, he barely knew about his past, unlike Kanda.

"It's okay, you have me now," Beatrice smiled softly at him, perfectly knowing the helplessness toward the duo. Dean smiled at her and hugged her.

"We should go," Alice said, pulling them with her.

* * *

><p>Allen and Kanda always found the carts a bit unnerving, seeing they were the only one, expect for Alice to see the thesterals pulling the carts.<p>

"It's okay," She smiled. "They're really nice."

"I know," Allen grimaced. "But I don't like to be reminded by the fact that I saw someone die. They're quite cute, but a bit unnerving."

When they had sat down, one of the thesterals nudged his nose in Kanda's sleeve, licking his fingers. Kanda scowled and pulled his arm away, a haunted gaze in his eyes. Allen sighed and patted his arm. Kanda looked up to see him smile brightly at him and smiled a small smile back at him.

* * *

><p>After the sorting ceremony, Allen dug into his feast happily while the others ignored the monstrous appetite displayed before them. Allen's appetite grew bigger and bigger through the years and now it was very close to what Kanda could remember he had in their previous lives.<p>

"You act like you haven't eaten for weeks," Alice pointed out. Allen didn't answer, but he swallowed and winched a bit before returning back to normal so fast it seemed like it wasn't even there. "I'm just really hungry," He smiled at her and returned to his pudding.

"I wonder if something awesome will happen this year," Alice smirked.

"I still think that we had enough fun last year," Eric sweat dropped. "Especially with your prank on Snape on Halloween."

"But you had to admit it was bloody hilarious," Dean retorted, face dreamy with a wide grin stretching from ear to ear. Allen sighed as he recalled the prank. Seriously, if they want to turn someone to a rat, they better not do it so close to their house head's eyes.

"Don't forget about Allen's class!" Alice jumped.

Allen turned dark red. Kanda smirked. "What did he do?"

"He made professor Trelawney fawn over him when he said that she made a mistake with the crystal ball," Beatrice answered.

"Yes! She was so terrified of his 'future' she asked him to do a class on his own. So Allen taught us about seeing the future in fire from dragon's bones and it was really interesting and I finally succeeded in telling the future correctly," Dean proudly huffed, expanding his chest. Kanda eyed Allen, who was as red as a tomato. "What did stupid dog see?"

"He saw himself in Hogsmeade with a girl. Two days later, he asked Beatrice for the first time and they went there."

"Very nice… what about you?" Allen flinched but faked a smile. "I didn't see anything about mine."

"Liar, you were so horrified you couldn't breathe for a moment," Eric narrowed his eyes.

"That was from my past, not my future," The white haired teen laughed inconvincibly, rubbing his nape nervously.

"Che." Allen winched, clearly Kanda didn't believe him.

All noise ceased when the headmaster stood up with a bright smile on his face.

The white haired wizard felt a shiver running up his spine and he leaned to Kanda sitting next to him. "I have a bad feeling about that."

"Che, you're not the only one," The seventh year wizard rolled his eyes and glared at Dumbledore. The old wizard smiled at them and went through his usual list of warning and forbidden stuff to do. Allen was sure he was finished when he clasped his hands and said, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Lavi's mouth opened and closed like a fish, obviously too appalled to answer the horrific news. Since Lavi was Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain, it was reasonable why he would act like this. Hell, Dean and Eric, the two of were Chasers for the Gryffindor's group, were horrified at the news.

"No Quidditch for the next year?" Beatrice asked wide-eyed, raising her head from her half-asleep position.

"I guess so…" Allen felt bad for his friends.

"Shh…"

Dumbledore went on, ignoring the whispers and protesting echoing around him, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the pleasure that this year at Hogwarts, we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for more than a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're **JOKING**!" Lavi shouted from his place.

He wasn't the only one thinking that, Kanda and the students that came from wizard families had their jaws dropped open in shock.

"Um… not to be rude, but what is the Triwizard Tournament?" Allen felt ignorant, Dean blinked confusingly as well.

"I am not joking, Mr. Bookman," The headmaster said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat very loudly.

"Er… but maybe this is not the time… no…" the headmaster smiled apologetically at the stern black haired witch.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely-"

Beatrice smiled dazedly and rested her head on her arms, falling asleep, causing Eric to roll his eyes at his sister.

"-The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Alice gulped. Allen sweated in his place and Kanda sighed in exasperation,  
>"Yes, the idiots thought it was a good idea to make children go into the fire."<p>

Allen and Dean looked at each other and gulped, why no one noticed them on something so hazardous?

From the Slytherin table, Chris smirked, this was exciting and he could finally show Allen that he was better than him in those kinds of cases.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Allen's eyes sparkled and his aura turned dark. He cackled as he rubbed his hands together. "I will finally be able to pay off those debts."

The small group sweat dropped, at least they knew who would try to get into the tournament, poor guy…

The headmaster continued. "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

Allen had finally calmed down from his black transformation as they reached the fat woman's painting.

"Password?"

"Balderdash," Allen said obliviously as she smiled in a flirtatious way at him. Kanda growled at her silently as they entered the common room, earning a smug look.

When they sat down in the common room, the white haired wizard said, "I'm not participating."

"Why not?" Dean asked. "You were just mumbling about paying debts."

"I don't have debts anymore, I was just reminded of them when he talked about money, that's all," Allen smiled. Kanda noticed his hands twitching as they always do when he keeps a secret to himself but didn't say anything.

"Besides, I have a bad feeling about this tournament. I mean, a death toll? Who in their right mind would enter such a dangerous competition?"

"But the headmaster said that they had made sure no one would die this time," Eric said, smiling reassuringly.

"That's not very convincing," Dean said before Allen could answer the statement.

"Che, I hate to admit, but stupid dog here is right," Kanda narrowed his eyes at the fire. "I heard stories about the Triwizard Tournaments in the past times. The last one, a student died because someone poisoned her drink just because she was winning."

The fourth years shivered while Alice smirked. "I dare you that I can notice if there **is** any poison in **my** drink."

"You had some in your orange juice tonight," Kanda said dully.

Alice squeaked and trembled. "R-really?! W-why am I not d-dead t-then?"

"Because he's obviously lying," Allen rolled his eyes.

Alice pouted. "You shouldn't make fun about people's life, Kanda."

Both the ex-exorcists snorted, they never had an appreciation for a human's life from the beginning, courtesy of fighting against the Noah for years.

"Even Allen thinks it's funny?" Beatrice giggled sleepily from Dean's shoulder at them.

"We should go to sleep," The white head rose from his couch and yawned as he stretched.

"Che, lazy bum."

"Admit that you're tired as well," Allen smirked at him. The raven haired wizard rolled his eyes and got up as well, whacking Allen upside down his head.

"Ouch! What was that for, jerkanda?"

"Che, you're annoying, just go to sleep," Kanda folded his arms.

The fourth year white head sighed and walked up the stairs with Kanda following him, completely forgetting about the left group in the common room.

Eric smiled warmly. "It always ends with them going into their own world and forgetting us."

Dean pouted mockingly. "I feel left out when they do it." He hugged his annoyed sleepy girlfriend and wailed, "I feel unloved~!"

"Dean…" She had a twitch in her temple, completely alert now.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly.

WHACK!

Beatrice stomped her way to the stairs, leaving behind a stunned duo and a passed out sandy haired teen.

"I guess it is her time of the month, then?" Alice asked uncertainly.

Eric laughed nervously. "I-I think so too…"

"You should bring him to your room," Alice bid him goodbye and went upstairs as well, leaving the dark haired teen with a passed out house mate.

"Why am I the only one who gets stuck in those kinds of situations?" He sighed as he dragged Dean up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Allen fell asleep in his bed, smiling contently as Kanda slipped into the room, careful not to wake up the other occupants in the room and sat next to his bed, brushing the ivory locks of the boy.<p>

The moonlight shone on the fragile teen, making his hair and face shine, as if an angel descended from heavens.

The raven head smiled softly as he brushed his fingers over the petite face. A small snore made him chuckle.

"_Kanda…_" Allen smiled, snuggling to the hand.

Kanda froze before retracting his hand and snuck outside, his face red.

The teen wizard frowned slightly and snuggled into his pillow, mumbling Kanda's name again and again in a mantra.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Kanda didn't talk to Allen at all, flushing and looking away when catching his eyes.<p>

Allen was a bit taken back by the action, but thought he probably had done something to trigger this kind of a reaction. He should apologize later…

Alice elbowed Eric and pointed at the flushing raven head, "I'm telling you, he started to acknowledge his feelings to Allen and that made him very self-conscious around the boy."

Eric rolled his eyes but didn't oppose the idea. It was funny seeing the less than before but still stoic young man turn to a flushing high school girl next to the oblivious house mate. He couldn't help but snigger at the thought of Kanda acting like a high school girl.

Kanda glared at him and he mouthed 'We know, don't hide it' and smirked smugly as Kanda turned redder and stuttered curses at him.

"Kanda, don't curse," Allen scolded.

"Che, you're not my mother."

"With the way you're acting, I should be."

They started their heated argument while the other Gryffindors sighed wearily and sank back into their meals, trying to ignore the noisy teens.

"Would the two of you just shut up?" Beatrice was really pissed. It seemed she hadn't calmed down from yesterday, which was contrast to her usually mellow personality.

That shut them off, but they still sent glares at each other. The others giggled or sighed and the meal turned peaceful.

* * *

><p>"Let's see…" Allen looked over the schedule for the day and groaned, "Perfect… double Divination now…"<p>

"It must be awful," Dean sympathized with him. "Being reminded constantly about your death."

A twitch made himself known in the white head's temple. He really wanted to punch the sandy haired idiot next to him. "I don't need any more reminders, thank you very much."

Dean took a step back, sweating his ass off. He knew Allen was sensitive about the topic of death but he always forgotten, oops…

"Come here, Idiot dog," Allen smiled eerily at him, raising a fist. "I promise to make it quick."

"Its okay!" The teen flailed his arms, "I'm fine, I don't want a punch. Goodbye," He turned around and escaped the crazed white haired wizard.

Allen blinked. "Why is he so scared of a mere fist?" He shrugged and went to the tower.

* * *

><p>"I can see you dying in a battlefield, surrounded by dear ones," Professor Trelawney looked at Allen with her wide bug eyes up from his cup.<p>

Allen looked with a bored gaze at her, she had merely stated what happened in his previous life after the big war against the Earl and the Noah.

What was obvious is that she wasn't a great fortune teller and that started to grate on his nerves… no, scratch that, **it _was_** grating on his nerves.

He gritted his teeth and smiled sweetly at her. "And may I ask, Professor. Why does it seem to be the only kind of prophecies I get? I mean, everyone dies at the end, but at least you tell them what they will do in their life time. What about me?"

Trelawney's face turned solemn, almost haunted. Her eyes dilated and her glasses almost seemed to be made of a black marble.

"You want to know about your life-time, destroyer of time?"

Allen gulped, how did she know?

"You would stand before men's hardest enemy and start the cycle of your past life. Your loved one would get hurt by your bloodied hands and he would hurt you, creating a circle of pain and betrayal."

Her eyes shone white before returning to normal and she seemed to be confused. "Where was I? Ah! That's right," She gleamed at him. He was completely white, his eyes wide with shock. The Professor blinked, baffled. "Are you okay, Mr. Walker?"

He snapped from his stupor and stood up. "I don't feel very well, professor. I think I should go to the nurse."

"I see, take care of yourself," The old woman waved him and turned to the still engrossed class in their cups.

No one noticed the little scene next to them but a small red headed girl that sat next to them.

* * *

><p>Allen ran down the hall, panting with wide horrified gray eyes scanning the walls, as if Kanda would come out and he would hurt him by accident.<p>

What did she meant by hurting his loved one? He slumped onto his bed, breathing heavily as he sobbed into the pillows.

His first day back at Hogwarts was ruined, all thank to that sick woman. He punched the pillow and started going berserk, crying and shouting at the skies and pulling on his hair.

"Why?! Why do I have to go through this crap? I never liked you, God, but that's no reason to decide on my fate like this! I don't want to go through everything again!" He fell back to his bed, chocking on his tears as he cried and wailed and screamed into the pillow.

He fell asleep after crying for a while, his eyes puffy and red with water streaks going down his cheeks, the dreadful words still echoing in his mind.

He doesn't want to kill again, he doesn't want to hurt anyone again, especially Kanda.

_Please… someone help me…_

* * *

><p>Kanda felt a pang of pain in his chest and he snapped awake in his place.<p>

Lavi yawned and stared at him. "Finally awake? The lesson is still not over, so don't bother staying awake."

They sat in their free-class period's place – a deserted classroom. The red headed moron tried to get an answer from him, but Kanda was still in shock with what he felt.

It felt like… someone is asking for help… it sounded like… Allen!

"I need to go somewhere." Kanda rose from his chair and rushed outside.

Lavi looked over the place the raven head was just now and sighed, his cheek on his palm. "If you wanted to see Allen, you could have just said so…"

* * *

><p>Kanda felt a tugging on his soul, leading him to Allen's dormitory.<p>

He peered into the teen's room and was alarmed when he saw Allen sprawled over his bed.

He rushed to him and turned him around, seeing puffy red eyes and tear streaks over his cheeks and a frown adorning the usually smiling face. He brushed the hair away to see wrinkles on his forehead.

What happened? He wondered. It was only the first day of school and something bad had already happened?

He hoisted Allen into his lap and hugged the boy close to him, whispering comforting words into his hair and tried to smooth the wrinkles with his fingers.

Allen sniffled and snuggled into the older wizard's embrace, crying quietly. Kanda's heart quenched and on impulse, he kissed the teen's forehead, hugging him tighter.

The bell was heard across the school, but Kanda paid no heed to it, choosing instead to wait for Allen to wake up by himself.

He got inside the bed and sat cross-legged as Allen curled into a ball on the crossed legs, his head resting on the ebony haired teen's chest.

* * *

><p>Allen opened his eyes slowly, realizing he was being engulfed by a warm body and his head pressing into a hard but warm thing.<p>

He moaned and rubbed his eyes as he looked up to see Kanda hovering over him, eyes closed and his breathing steady.

Allen's face flushed, but he couldn't look away from the peaceful gaze the older one had on his usually stoic face.

He was reminded of his first year, when he ended up in the same predicament.

He slowly raised a shaky hand and brushed the dark bangs hanging from the sleeping face. He then stroke the still slightly chubby but showing signs of beard and adultness.

He blushed harder and unconsciously leaned closer to the peaceful face, his breath ghosting over Kanda's face.

He brushed his fingers over the closed eye-lids and the slightly pointy nose, admiring the close up picture he had never seen before.

He was about to do something he didn't know what it was when Trelawney's prophecy hanged over his consciousness.

_Your loved one would get hurt by your hands and he would hurt you, creating a circle of pain and betrayal…_

He backed off and tears filled his eyes once more. He freed himself slowly from Kanda's embrace and tapped his way to his desk, taking out a scroll and a quill and scribbling something before putting it in Kanda's lap and running out of the room.

He can't stay close to Kanda anymore… he doesn't want to hurt his loved one ever again…

* * *

><p>Kanda groaned and opened his eyes, feeling extremely cold.<p>

Where is Allen? He thought and looked around in alarm before noticing a letter in his lap.

He picked it up and unfolded it. He read it and his face turned from curious to rage.

_'My dear, dear Kanda (sorry it sounds stupid, but just let me say it once)_

_It seems that the 14th scene is going to repeat itself._

_I don't want to hurt you again, so I have to avoid you in case I'll reawaken again._

_I-I'm so sorry…_

_Please forgive me,_

_Allen walker._

_P.s. you look very cute when you sleep.'_

A big tear stain was at the 'P.s.' place, clearly showing he was crying and regretting what he wrote.

Kanda clenched the letter in his hands, furious. How could that idiot think that he would abandon him just because of a stupid Noah?

He stood up and decided to talk to Allen at dinner.

* * *

><p>One problem in accomplishing the feat – Allen, true to his word, avoided the small group and ran away when one of them approached them.<p>

The girls backed Kanda to a wall and demanded an explanation to Allen's behavior. Kanda sighed and said that Allen was overreacting to something that had happened in his absence.

Allen's missing spot in their small group made the group grow apart, every one feeling a dark aura hanging above their moods.

Kanda clenched his teeth in frustration as he saw Allen passing by him, jumping aside when he tried to touch him.

Allen even went as far as going to sleep after Dean and Eric fell asleep waiting for him.

This has gone for a two weeks and Kanda was at the end his wits. The group was in tatters, and Kanda slowly returned to his former personality.

He fought Lavi more often, resulting in punches and kicks. He was rude to the professors, insulting them and then answering perfect answers just to spite them. He got detentions right and left but couldn't bring himself to care. The group stopped talking to him and to each other and he closed himself from the world again.

Lavi and Lenalee tried to comfort him, but were faced by a brick wall and soon gave up.

Allen wasn't faring very well as well, he became paler as the days passed and had bags under his eyes. He wasn't concentrating in classes, although he knew a lot, so he wasn't in danger. He became locked as a safe and let no one get close to him. He became paranoid and when he felt a bit dark, he would rush outside and stay by the lake until the end of the day. He stopped eating normally and thinned down considerably.

* * *

><p>After three weeks, Kanda decided that enough was enough. He cornered Allen in the deserted wing from their first meeting and grabbed his collar.<p>

"Stop that nonsense right now!" He noted the sickly appearance of the white head and clicked his tongue.

"I am dangerous, Kanda! Let me go!" Allen's voice broke. "I had a prophecy that I would hurt you with my hands again. I can't stand that and I don't want to hurt you again."

"Can't you trust me?" His voice wavered as he crumbled and held the body he had wanted to hold for the past few weeks. "Who cares about that stupid prophecy? I don't want you to leave me alone again. Hell, the whole idiots' group needs you, we can't function without you."

Allen was stupefied, was Kanda begging him? He felt tears trickling down and he buried his face in the broad shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I just don't want t-to hurt any o-of you a-anymore…" He cried, relishing in the warmness he was devoid of for the whole time.

"You idiot, did you really think I would let you ditch us?" Kanda held him tighter, afraid of him running away from him once again.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry…" Allen repeated it like a mantra, shaking like a leaf, finally noticing his fatigue catching up to him and he collapsed in the ebony head's embrace.

"Walker? Allen!" Kanda panicked as he saw the unconscious boy in his hands. He felt his heart and was relieved that even though it was faint, his heart still was beating.

He picked him up and rushed to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"You seem happy at last," Lavi smiled at him when they went to Herbology.<p>

Kanda sighed. "I was finally able to speak to Walker today. He freaked out about a prophecy and decided that he was dangerous and ditched us."

"I can understand him though," The red head looked serious. "I mean, he doesn't want to hurt you or his friends and felt that the only way to do so was to avoid you."

"I know…"

"I'm happy you went back to my old good pal," Lavi didn't take chances by calling him by his given name, the Gryffindor was too happy for him to ruin the moment.

"Yeah…" Kanda smiled briefly and entered the green house.

* * *

><p>"What?!" Dean cried out at the Gryffindor table at dinner. Eric and the girls looked so joyous he felt warmness bubbling inside him, who knew Allen could affect people to this extant?<p>

"Yes," He smiled faintly. "He was paranoid of some prophecy saying he would hurt me and got paranoid."

"I do remember him storming out in the middle of divination class and was gone for the rest of the day," Dean said grimly.

"Did you hear what the prophecy was?" Kanda was furious, he would kill the bastard who told the boy the stupid prophecy?

"I think it was the professor," Alice squeaked from her place. She looked pale, "I saw Allen turn white before she mumbled something and Allen turned even paler and stormed out."

"I'll kill her…" Kanda growled.

A girl with extremely curly red hair opened her mouth from next to Kanda, "Um… I heard what she said."

"And who are you?" Kanda glared at her.

She smiled nervously. "Ruby Williams, sir. It's very nice to meet you."

"Che, Kanda. Now, what did you hear?"

Ruby gulped. "I heard her calling him 'Destroyer of time' and then telling him with a weird deep voice that he'll stand before men's hardest enemy and start the cycle of his past life and that his loved one would get hurt by his hands and the loved one would hurt him as well." She was pale as a ghost as she recalled what occurred in the class.

The group was silent until Dean broke the heavy silence, laughing nervously, "You're not serious… I mean, what did she mean by the destroyer of time? And what the bloody hell? Him? Hurting Kanda? Unbelievable."

"Although I do understand why he avoided us," Beatrice sighed as she held her boyfriend's hands.

"It probably was awful," Eric noted and nodded to Ruby. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Your welcome, Eric, although I wish I didn't hear that."

"We wish that as well," Alice solemnly said.

"Where is he now?" Dean asked Kanda.

"He is in the infirmary. He exhausted himself too much."

"Poor kid…"

"You're not even close," Kanda scowled.

The group sighed in defeat and resumed eating.

* * *

><p>Allen had a fever that night, and the group sat by his bed gloomily with Kanda holding his hand tightly.<p>

"It's past visiting time," Madam Pomfrey said sadly and they looked up to her.

"Can we stay a little bit more? We weren't able to be near him from the start of the year," Alice pleaded her.

The school nurse sighed and left the room, "Five minutes" she called.

Kanda was apathetic to the exchanging and wetted the towel cloth on Allen's burning forehead.

"Are you okay, Kanda?" Eric patted his back. The seventh year wizard looked wearily at them, "I'm just glad we got him back."

"I know… but I think you're the gladdest than all of us, aren't you?" Kanda glared at him.

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," Dean smiled apologetically at him. "I'm glad as well, but it was you who he was scared of hurting the most. Also… I won't forgive you if you hurt Allen again."

"As if I can," He snorted.

Allen released a small noise, alarming the group.

"Walker?" Kanda asked hopefully.

Allen opened his eyes tiredly and blinked when he saw the group hovering him. His eyes grew wide, and he struggled in Kanda's arms, "Let me go!"

"We had been through this already!" Kanda shouted at him and he froze, his memory slowly recalling the scene earlier the day. He fell slack in the elder's arms and looked over his friends and smiled nervously at them, "E-eh… hello?"

They looked furious. "How could you do this to us?"

Allen flinched, "I'm sorry-"

"You made us so worried about you, you idiot!" Dean took him from Kanda's arms and hugged him tightly, knocking the white head's breathe out.

"I can't breathe…" He choked.

"Ah, sorry." Dean released him and Allen breathed deeply before smiling at him. Dean wiped a tear falling from his eye corner and sniffed. "You're just impossible, Allen. You make us so worried, but you still smile at us. You're so bloody selfish, idiot."

Allen smiled apologetically at him. "I know…"

They were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, who told them that Allen had to rest for he's still sick. She literary kicked them out of the hospital wing and slammed the door behind them.

But their joy hadn't falter. They returned to the Gryffindor tower reunited once again.

* * *

><p>why is Betarice so angry, you probably ask. well... when i'm tired i get irritated very quickly and each time she returns to hogwarts she feels very tired and so gets irritated, and you have to admit that Dean doesn't really help with anything...<p>

i hope that my new writing hadn't turned you away. those few first episodes are still from the time i was into the story so i changed a few things to make it fourth year and put inside the tournament.

... i hope that made any sense to you guys, i don't understand what i just wrote


End file.
